A Reason To Celebrate
by MikoKagome1113
Summary: Ichi and Rokka weren't the only ones with cause to celebrate. He told her he'd propose to her when he felt confident enough to make her happy, so she better prepare to say yes. Takes place during the bonus story "I Love My Darling" where Zero proposes to Nina in a more detailed way. Please R&R.


I was just bored and re-reading a lot of old manga that I used to enjoy that are now long completed, and I stumbled upon the series _Mamotte! Lollipop!_ and it's sequel. I read through a few chapters and realized at the end of the last volume_ Mamotte! Lollipop!_ where it talks about the relationship between Rokka and Ichi it doesn't really cover the proposal between Zero and Nina. Now, of course we have the entire series devoted to this couple, but I still wish that scene was covered a bit more thoroughly. So, this is my way of detailing that two page event and satisfying my craving for fluff!

I hope you all enjoy this! It is short, but I feel like it's plenty descriptive. Please, let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, these lines, the story plot nor the origin of which the the previously mentioned are from. Thanks!

* * *

"Let's celebrate!"

Loud cheers and congratulations were given to the new couple as Ichi and Rokka shared their first moments together as an item. Everybody began to quickly shuffle into the next room to give their support. Zero and Nina gladly joined in the celebrations, both happy to see such dear friends finally finding happiness.

As Zero watched his best friend and Rokka exit the room arm in arm he could not help but feel the heavy weight of the velvet box settled in his pocket and think of how celebrating a new life together did not have to just apply to Ichi.

With the fulfillment of the Police Academy Magic Exams Ichi and Zero had been inducted into the Magic Police Academy for a few years now. Due to their experience and trustworthiness, the Commissioner of the Academy has assigned Ichi and himself to the human world; a task not only difficult but only given to those which have truly proven their worth.

Zero promised himself and Nina that when the time was right and he was confident enough in himself to make Nina the happiest, he'd definitely propose.

And that confidence began to burst through him.

"Nina."

"Hm? What is it?" Nina looked up to Zero as he called her name just in time to see a small box tap against her forehead. Zero gestured towards it.

"Open this."

Gingerly taking the box in her hand Nina fiddled with the sides until the velvet top opened.

"Eh…?"

A deep blush immediately spread on Nina's cheeks as her face flushed with surprise and realization. Zero looked away as he too couldn't hide the tinted pink of his cheeks.

"Z-Zero, this is…" Inside the box sat a thin silver band ending in crowned shape to peak at the end of three diamonds in which two smaller diamonds surrounded a modestly larger diamond. The three jewels sparkled under the light of the venue in which the gathering took place and winked at the 22 year old girl.

Taking the band from the box Zero clasped the left hand of the girl he loved and slipped the ring onto her ring finger. Nina gasped, fully taking in the moment and the feel of the cool metal on her finger while the heat of Zero's hand overwhelmed her.

"…I can't say the right thing like Ichi."

Gulping, Zero gazed into Nina's eyes.

"But I always put your needs first!"

Nina looked up at him, the pink hue of her cheeks growing darker as Zero professed himself. Shoving his hands in his pockets and closing his eyes Nina couldn't help but think of how adorable he was despite being a year older than her.

"I got assigned to the human world. So let's live together. It'll be more convenient for us."

"Zero…" Nina said uncertainly.

"And so…well…" He opened his eyes again and the control over his emotions gave out as the pink on his cheeks flared red.

"…Will you marry me?"

Tears welled up in her eyes and spilled over her beautifully tinted cheeks as Nina clutched her hands together in happiness. Without any hesitation Nina gave her answer.

"Yes…!"

Zero's embarrassment dissipated when he heard her reply and his toothy grin came flashing out. Slowly wiping her tears away with his hands, Zero brought her face closer to his and pushed their foreheads together.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

Thanks to everyone who read this! Please review and let me know your thoughts! Every piece of advice is greatly appreciated!

~Miko


End file.
